Amy Jayne King
Amy King is the Medical Technician of The The Elite Personality She can be dedicated, driven, spontaneous, or cautious - whatever the situation calls and allows for. She is terribly big hearted and capable of great fellowship and devotion. Amy can be very shy and unassuming. She is loyal and can keep a secret. In fact, she prefers to keep secrets, because Amy believes it makes a person interesting, the mystery and all. One of the worst things in the world to her is being engaged into some kind of argument. She sucks at arguing and despises the thought of having to shout her way out of a situation. She will throw up her hands in defeat --even when she's right -- to avoid conflicts. Amy is up for a healthy debate, but she doesn't see the point in screaming abuse at someone to get her point across. Amy is honest and trustworthy and often finds herself in the awkward position of knowing everything about everyone. For some reason, people trust her with their secrets. Amy is a great listener. She's great at giving out solid advice - even when she isn't asked for it. Amy's biggest problem is saying "no" to anyone needy. It's not that she is 'spineless' it's just that she likes to help out. Saying no, makes her look as if she isn't interested, even when she's not interested she won't make it clear. She always seems to go along with whatever. Surprisingly, Amy is pretty confident. She tends to have a way with words, that often enables her to get the best out of people. Amy likes to joke around, she doesn't take herself to seriously. When out with friends Amy's usually the one who will hapily do something stupid, make herself look dumb but do it for the amusement of others. She's an all around nice girl with a positive attitude and a wicked sense of humour. Appearance Amy is of petite build. She stands at a maximum of 5'5 and weighs around about 121lbs. Unlike most people these days, Amy isn’t too bothered about dieting and being stick thin. She likes food too much and you most certainly won’t find her counting calories. Even so, that’s not to say that she is a complete couch potato. Amy does still take care of herself. She may not diet but she likes to take up some fitness-based hobbies like yoga or kickboxing. She has a fairly tanned complexion, and dark brown hair. Amy’s hair is long and comes to the centre of her back. Her hair is naturally wavy which she rarely bothers to straighten. She isn’t the type of girl who will spend hours at a time primping and preening herself. Amy often wears her hair down, but on some occasions she’ll wear it in a simple ponytail secured with a clip or an elastic band of some kind. She has bright green eyes, that stand out against her tanned complexion and dark-toned hair. Amy has to wear glasses. When she does they are usually a pair of black, thick-framed spectacles. Recently she has started to wear contacts. Abiltiy Healing Amy has the natural ability to accelerate the process of healing within an individual or mend damages within any natural being. By accelerating the process of healing, Amy is capable of returning beings to their best state. With this ability, she is able to mend anything from a bee sting to multiple organ failure. By simply touching the person, the wound can be healed. Anti-Healing With enough practice over her primary ability Amy has found that she has the ability to recall any wound that may have been afflicted on the target or even the user. The user of this ability mimics any wounds that they may have suffered and then passes them onto their intended target by the degeneration of tissue until the target’s body has a duplicate of the wound which had either been previously dealt with by the target or even the user of the ability. History Amy Jayne King (originally Hanna Katerin Stranski) was born to Gideon Stranski and Michelle Dawson on October 5th 1987 in Rosh Ha'ayin, Israel. Unfortunately when she was just seven months old both her parents were killed when a drunk driver ploughed into the side of their chauffered vehicle. She had been left home with the nanny for the night. Since she came along, her parents hadn’t had much time alone with each other and on top of her fathers heavy work schedule, it was hard for them to really further in there relationship. So the couple had taken a well deserved night out. Of course with that being so young when her parents passed away, she never had any memories of them. Hanna (who was later renamed Amy) was adopted by her aunt Helen and her husband Richard. Helen had gone to Israel for Gideon’s funeral. Then, Michelle’s body was taken back with her to America to be buried in her home state of Colorado. It took several months for the adoption papers to go through. All the while Amy stayed with Helen and Richard who had one more child. A seven year old son named Zachary. Growing up in the King household was sometimes tough as both Helen and Richard worked hectic schedules. It was lucky that Richard’s mother Valerie seemed to be around to take care of the children. Amy tended to spend a great deal of time with her Grandmother Valerie. Though she didn’t see her parents as frequently as she'd have liked, they still spent time with her when they could so she wasn’t at a complete loss. When Amy turned seven years old the conflict with Zachary started. Zachary was six years older than Amy and was then in his teen years. Their parents knew things would get tough when Zach became older as he knew that Amy was not really his sister, which the boy felt the need to share when Amy was old enough to ask questions. She didn’t seem to fully understand what it all meant and Richard and Helen did a great job ensuring her that she was still their child. It was then that they realised how neglectful they had been to their children and with that, Helen decided to change her career and work something closer to home. She continued with teaching but instead moved toward tutoring children, a task she could do from home and at the hours that were easiest for her. Amy was always such a hard-working young girl. Through school up until college, she always strived for success, always wanting to do the best she could and never settling for anything less. She also knew from a young age which career path she wanted to follow. She wanted to be a doctor like her father Richard. With that, she stayed in school. Amy had to move away from her family to attend a college in New York City. Of course she was scared at first; she was taking some big steps moving away like that but she had no doubt in her mind that it was for the best. Moving to New York had been such a quick decision that finding a residence was difficult. Which was odd since she got a job before she found a permanent place to stay. She had been living in hotels most of the time. Amy had landed herself an internship at the local hospital, where she’d work a few days a week and attend college for the remaining days. Amy’s grandmother Margaret came to her aid when she found out the predicament the young blonde was in. Margaret was more than happy to approach the young woman about moving in with. She had a two-bedroom apartment and a room available. Some extra cash and a pair of hands around the house would have been greatly appreciated. Amy gratefully accepted the offer and moved in with her Grandmother Margaret. After the April 4th disaster Amy was glad she had chosen to do so because Margaret got injured. That wasn’t the only thing to happen. April 4th saw people all across the nation gaining abilities and Amy was one of them. However, from what she heard everyone else returned normal after. She did not. Recent Events Facts of Interest #Amy has Retinitis Pigmentosa. It is an hereditary, gradual condition which forces abnormal pigmentation on the retina that can restrict vision. The condition affects both eyes and can bud with a loss of night vision, further to a loss of peripheral vision and then finally result in blindness. #Piano - She plays the piano exceptionally well and she has her mother/aunt (Helen) to thank for that. #Amy can speak Hebrew. Category:Neutral Category:Elite Category:Characters